


the wonderful adventures of the peppa pig rp server

by N1SH1SH1



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: :/, ADHD Character, Arguing, Bad Jokes, Crossover, Depression, Established Relationship, FUCK ALL THE WAY OFF, Furries, Fursuits, Memes, Mentions of Clowns, Minecraft, Multi, Only in chapter 7 tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past OC/Canon, Slurs, Tord (Eddsworld) has ADHD, Tord (Eddsworld) is a frickin furry y'all, YES I ADDED MY MHA SELF INSERT, also a tumblr post reference but that website's dead to me, also if ur wondering i imagine his suit to look like @matchapawz on instagram's work, also indigo and lime fight over flubber vs spy kids 3, and teal is self aware, author chan will forget to update tags, be careful children, because the eddsworld fandom needs more of these, brought to you by spy kids 3, but everyone hates him so it's okay, but then they just broke it apart, but u probs don't care lol, chat fic, cinna and tord broke up over kill la kill vs the office its canon, cinnabar dated tord for a year, fortnite, he has an adorable galaxy themed fursona, i cant believe theres no fortnite tag on this site, ilu uwu, im for klk tbh, im for spy kids, izuku and tord have an interdimensional chat room, just an emoji tho, kiri and baku are gey, lots of memes, mentions of the sonic movie, minecraft on my mind, only one tho, pastel is mean (TM), post which one you like better in the comments, rated t for some non christian family friendly swears, respect women juice, sHE FORGOT THE FRICKIN ADHD TAG ASGAFD, self aware characters, self projection hours but this time not toxic (TM), self projection hours folks, she knows she's in a shitty fanfic sksksks, so basically i'm kinnie and i'm also a furry so i wanted to write tord as a furry, that's it that's chapter 6, they both just got the big gay and agreed that they wanted to pursue other people, they have donuts at the end tho so its all good, this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend mason, throwback thursday, trust me tord eddsworld respects women in this fic he wasn't a dick to her, uwu, what have y'all been doing smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1SH1SH1/pseuds/N1SH1SH1
Summary: daddypig: ;3cpeppapig: >;3cgeorge: ;3cMod narrator: no.





	1. i'm peppa pig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hetalianGemini15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/gifts).

> Tord- hitormiss  
Pau- undermyeyebrows  
Pat- subtopewdiepie  
Teal- Teal  
Chartreuse- sANSISMINE  
Indigo- indingo  
Lime- bluesclues  
Cinnabar- cinnbinna  
Pastel- PastelLeader
> 
> names will be changed throughout the fic, so mAKe sUre tO kEeP tRacK

_Mod Teal created chat: peppa pig rp server_

_Mod Teal changed their name to narrator_

_Mod narrator invited hitormiss_

hitormiss: o-oh w-worm????

_Mod narrator changed hitormiss’s name to peppapig_

_peppapig invited undermyeyebrows and subtopewdiepie to peppa pig rp server_

_Mod narrator changed undermyeyebrows’s name to daddypig_

_Mod narrator changed subtopewdiepie’s name to george_

daddypig: ;3c

peppapig: >;3c

george: ;3c

Mod narrator: no.

_sANSISMINE joined peppa pig rp server_

sANSISMINE: hewwo?

peppapig: and i oop-

_Mod narrator changed sANSISMINE’s name to susiesheep_

_susiesheep invited indingo, bluesclues, and cinnabinna to peppa pig rp server_

indingo: OwO

bluesclues: >->

_Mod narrator changed indingo’s name to dannydog_

_Mod narrator changed bluesclues name to pedropony_

peppapig: i’m peppa pig! *snort*

peppapig: this is my little brother george

george: *snort x2*

peppapig: this is mummy pig

mommypig: *snort*

peppapig: and this is daddy pig

daddypig: bend over @mommypig

mommypig: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mod narrator: mommy pig was being naughty, so daddy pig had to punish her

peppappig: nO-

george: can i watch

peppapig: NO-

dannydog: OwO

pedropony: kiss me danny

dannydog: *makes out with @pedropony *

peppapig: gUYS sOTP

george: and i oop-

_PastelLeader joined peppa pig rp server_

PastelLeader: What is going on here?

daddypig: bekfast

_Mod narrator changed PastelLeader’s name to 🤡_

🤡: What is going on?

🤡: Stop this nonsense! This server was made for serious purposes, and I expect it to be used as such!

Mod narrator: a clown arrives

peppapig: ah! i’m scared of clowns!!!!! @Mod narrator please take it away!!!1!

_Mod narrator kicked 🤡 from the chat_

peppapig: :D

Mod narrator: the clown has left

_PastelLeader joined peppa pig rp server_

cinnabinna: and i oop-


	2. creeper aw man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mod narrator: you guys are all 3 year olds i stfg
> 
> captainsparklez: akdjfhnakshdjhfnak lol yah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which tord tries to do the "discord sings revenge" meme, but their group chat is too chaotic to follow simple instructions.

peppapig: creeper

george: aw man

_peppapig changed their name to captainsparklez_

captainsparklez: so we back in the mine

george: got our pickaxe swinging from side to side

cinnabinna: side side to side

dannydog: this task a grueling one

pedropony: hope to find some diamonds tonight night night

captainsparklez: diamonds tonight

daddypig: HIT OR MISS

daddypig: I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS HUH?

captainsparklez: @daddypig >:0

daddypig: UwU

captainsparklez: don’t UwU at me young man

captainsparklez: go to your room

daddypig: no mom you can’t make me

captainsparklez: @Mod narrator ban paul he’s not being family friendly

_Mod narrator kicked daddypig from the chat_

captainsparklez: thank you

captainsparklez: now where were we?

george: heads up

dannydog: you hear a sound turn around and look up

pedropony: oh no its you again i can never forget those eyes eyes eyes

george: DONT MINE AT NIGHT

captainsparklez: pATRYCK

george: IM SORRY IM LISTENING TO MINECRAFT PARODIES RN AKJDHFALJDKHF

cinnabinna: MINE DIAMONDS

captainsparklez: nO

dannydog: THE EYE OF THE SPIDER

captainsparklez: sTOP-

_daddypig joined peppa pig rp server_

daddypig: I SHOOT MY ARROWS IN THE AIR SOMETIMES

captainsparklez: SAYIN AYO

george: CREEPER KO

cinnabinna: LOOT HIS REMAINS AND NOW HIS SULFURS MINE

dannydog: SAYIN AYO NOT TODAY NO

pedropony: AND THEN I GO TO WORK UNDER THE BIRCH TREE

captainsparklez: AND ILL MAKE MYSELF TONS OF TNT

Mod narrator: you guys are all 3 year olds i stfg

captainsparklez: akdjfhnakshdjhfnak lol yah

_susiesheep changed their name to tombstonelivesbitch_

tombstonelivesbitch: WERE WAITING EVERY NIGHT TO FINALLY ROAM AND INVITE

captainsparkles: fU-


	3. where's waldo i mean tord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadboihours: im divorcing u
> 
> captainsparklez: :(
> 
> captainsparklez: dont take the kids nuuu
> 
> sadboihours: sksksksk
> 
> captainsparklez: see you in 15 vsco girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for depression mention, r ableist slur, and general assholery from pastel

tombstonelivesbitch: its!!! sad boi hours!!

captainsparklez: f in the chat

captainsparklez: whats up?

_tombstonelivesbitch changed their name to sadboihours_

sadboihours: depression™ just hit me like a freight train

sadboihours: im still in bed in my pajamas

captainsparklez: booo

captainsparklez: did you listen to your ambience sounds?

sadboihours: yeah i got my airpods in

captainsparklez: dAMB

captainsparklez: chartreuse army got cASH mONeY

sadboihours: adkjahfjdn

sadboihours: seriously tho i got the big sad

sadboihours: i dont wanna go to work rn

captainsparklez: do you have anything this morning?

sadboihours: just that meeting with pastel

captainsparklez: ill tell pastel that u arent feeling well

captainsparklez: or if you wanna come hang out you can just come in ur pjs

sadboihours: sure ill come

sadboihours: fair word of warning tho ill be on my ds the whole time

captainsparklez: aight ill take notes for u

sadboihours: ilu no htero

captainsparklez: htero

sadboihours: im divorcing u

captainsparklez: :(

captainsparklez: dont take the kids nuuu

sadboihours: sksksksk

captainsparklez: see you in 15 vsco girl

\---

sadboihours: catch me in pictochat when discord implodes

captainsparklez: djdjdjdjdj

captainsparklez: pastels giving me stink eyes but i dont give a flip

sadboihours: flip the police do what u wanna

sadboihours: go crazy go stupid

cinnabinna: i backread and i wanna ask

cinnabinna: _@sadboihours_ r u okay?

sadboihours: cinna ur an angel omfg

sadboihours: im still kinda mentally messed but interaction is helping

cinnabinna: alrighty

cinnabinna: have you eaten yet?

sadboihours: lol no

sadboihours: do you think pastel would let us get dunkin?

captainsparklez: probs not

sadboihours: perfect

cinnabinna: ill pay!

captainsparklez: no you wont i will

cinnabinna: no i will

captainsparklez: no me

cinnabinna: if you dont let me pay you get the 🗡🗡🗡

captainsparklez: woa calm down there

sadboihours: you two would make the best couple 😔

captainsparklez: 🗡

cinnabinna: how many glazed how many sprinkle and how many jelly?

captainsparklez: if its a donut ill eat it boo

captainsparklez: pastels got our thiccer members on diets and i havent seen a single calorie in like a week

cinnabinna: o shoot!!!! gotta get a whole box for u then

captainsparklez: :)))))

captainsparklez: love u boo no hetero

cinnabinna: UwU donuts in t minus 15 minutes

sadboihours: thxs cinna and tord

sadboihours: u guys are doing ur best to help me feel better

captainsparklez: duh stupid its what friends do

captainsparklez: and _@cinnabinna_ im trembling halp

cinnabinna: u got ur click pen?

captainsparklez: it broke :(

cinnabinna: how far can ur grappling robot arm reach i got one

captainsparklez: ur the best ilu with all my heart and soul and i will protecc u to the end of days

cinnabinna: shut up u sap and take the pen

daddypig: OwO

_daddypig changed their name to hollowestknight_

hollowestknight: is that romance i see?

cinnabinna: adkjfhkdj _@hollowestknight_ tord is glaring daggers at u

cinnabinna: he also cant type because hes retracting his robo hand

hollowestknight: ah i see

hollowestknight: i was wondering why he wasnt roasting me yet

captainsparklez: try me binch

hollowestknight: :0

hollowestknight: also can u shut up with the clicking pastels gonna rip ur head off

captainsparklez: no sry

cinnabinna: hes feeling jittery

hollowestknight: o my bad

hollowestknight: take cover pastels gonna blow

\---

Pastel was fuming, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. He already had to deal with a childish leader who wasn’t doing anything besides play her game, and hadn’t even bothered to grace the room with proper attire. The pen clicking rapidly was the final straw.

“Will you shut up for once? You’re always slapping your hands against the table, bouncing up and down, and clicking that damned pen! Grow up and act like the mature leader you are you retard!”

Silence filled the room. Everyone looked up from either their notes or their phone, eyes flicking back and forth between Pastel and Red. The Norsk’s face was uncharacteristically stone cold, and he stood up slowly to shakily walk out of the meeting room. The second the door slammed shut behind him, the room erupted in shouts.

“What the hell Pastel?”

“What is your problem?”

“He can’t help it you jerkwad!”

Chartreuse, out of her dazed state, immediately turned on her phone and went to their group chat.

\---

sadboihours: tord?

sadboihours: _@captainsparklez_ ?

sadboihours: ???

_captainsparklez has left peppa pig rp server_

sadboihours: _@everyone_ wheres tord???

dannydog: oh shoot!

pedropony: im gonna fight pastel behind wendys he went too far

hollowestknight: im trying to call him hol up

george: hes blocked my number

hollowestknight: mine 2

sadboihours: oh god oh shoot oh frick

sadboihours: spread out and look for him

sadboihours: im gonna talk to pastel

\---

While the search for their missing friend began, Chartreuse stayed behind to talk to Pastel.

Well, more like berate him.

“What did you think that yelling at Tord was going to solve?” she began, keeping her voice level as she struggled not to cry.

“He’s barely ever paying attention, and when he is he starts clicking that damn pen,” Pastel spat.

Char was absolutely gobsmacked, Pastel really and truly didn’t know about Red’s ADHD?

“You’ve seen his file,” she growled, raising her voice, “You know why he’s jittery and jumpy and yet you still persist?”

“It’s about sending a message. Speaking of, the only message you’re sending me right now is ‘I’m too lazy to do my job so I showed up in my pajamas’.”

“Red told you that I wasn’t well today. But I showed up anyways so that you wouldn’t get on my case about it! Stop trying to mold us to what you think the perfect output machine is you little-”

Chartreuse’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and ignoring Pastel’s indignation read the text she had received in relief.

\---

hollowestknight: we found him

hollowestknight: he doesn’t want me to tell what he was up to but hes alright

sadboihours: o thank god

sadboihours: where r u guys?

hollowestknight: were in the large common area

hollowestknight: you know where we build the fort?

sadboihours: o

sadboihours: meet u guys there

\---

Chartreuse shoved past Pastel, though not without giving him one last death glare. She padded down the hallway barefoot, grabbing a bottle of tea from the shared office refrigerator on her way. There as promised, Paul, Cinnabar, Pat, and Tord were all tangled together in a large cuddle puddle. A box of donuts was open on the floor, with two others stacked off to the side. Chartreuse sighed with relief, climbing into the wooden structure and settling amongst the pillows. She suddenly felt less depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just reassuring you guys, tord wasn't harming himself, he was just crying in the bathroom and rocking back and forth to calm himself down. he's fine guys, it's alright :)
> 
> comment down below if you'd fight pastel behind wendy's


	4. rawr X3 nuzzle pounces on you uwu you so warm co

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mod narrator: begone THOT
> 
> yiff: pwease….
> 
> Mod narrator: nO
> 
> yiff: @Mod narrator pwease mistew obama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which tord is cancelled

sadboihours: CALLOUT POST

sadboihours: _@captainsparklez_ IS A FURRY

_Mod narrator changed captainsparklez’s name to yiff_

yiff: >:0

hollowestknight: cancelled

george: _@everyone @yiff_ is cancelled post crown emoji

dannydog: 👑

pedropony: 👑

cinnabinna: 👑

yiff: lIES

cinnabinna: dude, i dated you for almost a year, i’ve seen both ur fursona and ur fursuit

hollowestknight: and i oop

george: bruh sound effect #2

yiff: i cannot confirm nor deny that such items exist

cinnabinna: tordisafurry.jpg

cinnabinna: you were saying?

sadboihours: no homo, but that’s the cutest thing i’ve ever seen

yiff: alriiiiiight that’s my baby girl

yiff: i spent $2000+ on her feast your eyes on my labor of love

hollowestknight: but where??? did you get??? $2000????

yiff: army allowence

yiff: i saved for months

yiff: pastel wasn’t happy when he found the package lol

sadboihours: bold of you to assume that pastel is ever happy

Mod narrator: bold of you to assume that pastel shows emotion

dannydog: sksksksk

pedropony: shut up vsco girl

dannydog: >:0

dannydog: i’m divorcing u

pedropony: NANI.jpg

george: did you just sent shock pikeachu

george: IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER?

pedropony: pikeachu

dannydog: pikeachu

hollowestknight: pikeachu

yiff: pikeachu

cinnabinna: pikeachu

sadboihours: pikeachu

_Mod narrator changed george’s name to pikeachu_

pikeachu: i hate each and every one of you

pikeachu: it’s my day off so i’m going to go play minecraft

pikeachu: later nerds

hollowestknight: says the man who says “it’s my day off so i’m going to go play minecraft”

pikeachu: i’m divorcing u

pikeachu: and i’m taking the kids

hollowestknight: :’0

yiff: bruh sound effect #1

hollowestknight: shut up ol yeller

dannydog: and i oop

pedropony: dAMN

cinnabinna: i just witnessed a murder 😔

_Mod narrator changed yiff’s name to ol yeller_

cinnabinna: you were so busy wondering if you could

cinnabinna: you didn’t stop to think if you should

_ol yeller changed their name to yiff_

yiff: i liked it this way >:(

Mod narrator: alright yiffy

yiff: rawr X3

pedropony: imma count to three and that shit better be deleted

yiff: OwO what’s dis?

dannydog: SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW

sadboihours: XD

Mod narrator: begone THOT

yiff: pwease….

Mod narrator: nO

yiff: _@Mod narrator_ pwease mistew obama

Mod narrator: i would leave this chat if it wasn’t bound to my account

hollowestknight: _@yiff_ stop tormenting teal

yiff: nuuuu :(

yiff: *nuzzles chu*

hollowestknight: no.

yiff: *noms le cookie*

pikeachu: what the hell

pikeachu: _@cinnabinna_ put your furry bf down

cinnabinna: UwU who me?

pikeachu: aight imma head out


	5. throwback thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the group chat has throwback thursday (on a tuesday)

_pikeachu changed their name to minecraftforniteyoutuber_

minecraftforniteyoutuber: it’s throwback thursday bitch

_yiff changed their name to heathen_

_hollowestknight changed their name to mememachine_

_pedropony changed their name to whenlifegivesyoulimes_

_dannydog changed their name to sansundertale_

_sadboihours changed their name to headhoe_

_Mod narrator changed their name to Blodochmatfärgärroliga_

_cinnabinna changed their name to spicymeme69_

heathen: fuck go back

_Mod Blodochmatfärgärroliga changed spicymeme69‘s name to cinnabinna_

cinnabinna: >:^(

heathen: babe ur present name is better

headhoe: babe????

mememachine: OwO

heathen: shut up you fucking louts

heathen: *jumps down from counter* i’m gay

sansundertale: “fucking louts”

sansundertale: red you sound like fucking

sansundertale: megamind

whenlifegivesyoulimes: aldskhgalkjdhflk boo wUT

heathen: >:^(

cinnabinna: shut u big head furry ass lout

whenlifegivesyoulimes: dAMN

sansundertale: and i oop

minecraftforniteyoutuber: oof

mememachine: :pensive:

heathen: wow r00d

heathen: breaking up with you babe

cinnabinna: good

cinnabinna: :triumph:

mememachine: there it is again

mememachine: “babe”

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: don’t u remember?

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: they used to date?

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: hol up i got old chat logs

* * *

_heathen: @spicymeme69 _

_heathen: @spicymeme69_

_heathen: @spicymeme69 @spicymeme69 @spicymeme69_

_spicymeme69: wut_

_heathen: ~<3_

_spicymeme69: so u broke my notifs_

_spicymeme69: so u can send me heart emote?_

_heathen: yuh_

_heathen: missed u today :’((((_

_spicymeme69: alright hs girl_

_spicymeme69: i’m dropping by with my netflix password_

_heathen: :)))))_

_heathen: we are going to binge watch kill la kill until pastel comes to kill la kill me_

_spicymeme69: uh lol no_

_spicymeme69: we’re watching the office_

_spicymeme69: that shit’s hilarious_

_heathen: but!!! you said!!! we could watch klk!!!!!_

_spicymeme69: 4b3.jpg_

_heathen: >:(((((_

_heathen: i’m breaking up with u_

_heathen: < / 3_

_spiceymeme69: bye felicia_

* * *

heathen: can’t believe we broke up over anime vs the office

cinnabinna: we weren’t working together as a couple :pensive:

whenlifegivesyoulimes: didn’t we have that exact same argument last night???

whenlifegivesyoulimes: _@sansundertale_ didn’t we fight over what movie we wanted to watch???

sansundertale: yuh

sansundertale: we had a physical altercation over flubber vs spy kids 3

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: uhhh spy kids 3 is clearly the superior movie

whenlifegivesyoulimes: FINALLY SOMEONE WITH TASTE IN THIS GC GOD

sansundertale: flubber was better

headhoe: sorry indigo gotta give lime the point here

heathen: yeah spy kids 3 was the better movie

sansundertale: wHy dOeS noBoDy lOvE mE

cinnabinna: flubber was good tho! just not as good as spy kids

sansundertale: >:/

sansundertale: and here i thought u were the nice one

cinnabinna: take that back you thot or you get the 🗡🗡🗡

sansundertale: and i oop

whenlifegivesyoulimes: sksksks

Mod Blodochmatfärgärroliga: turned off my notifs so that i didn’t get spammed while working on papework but i’ve come to give the final verdict

Mod Blodochmatfärgärroliga: bionicles movie was better

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: just you wait till the minecraft movie comes out

cinnabinna: just you wait till the fortnite movie comes you _@minecraftfortniteyoutuber_

heathen: just you wait till super mario bros movie 2 comes out

mememachine: just you wait till shrek 15 comes out

sansundertale: just y’all wait till the sonic movie comes out

whenlifegivesyoulimes: hold my mf flower for a sec-

sansundertale: dOMESTIC VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, this gives more insight into cinnabar and tord's past relationship uwu


	6. would you look at the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heathen: oh :) would :) you :) look :) at :) the :) time :)
> 
> heathen: it’s about time i drank my daily “respect women” juice

heathen: oh :) would :) you :) look :) at :) the :) time :)

heathen: it’s about time i drank my daily “respect women” juice

cinnabinna: nice B)

heathen: *takes sip of respect women juice*

heathen: *takes sip of respect women juice*

heathen: *takes sip of respect women juice*

heathen: *takes sip of respect women juice*

heathen: *takes sip of respect women juice*

heathen: *takes sip of respect women juice*

sansundertale: we get it you respect women

sansundertale: just chug it and stop spamming our notifs

heathen: no u don’t understand

heathen: i have a bottle of bai antioxidant tea labeled “respect women juice”

heathen: and everytime i take a sip of it i type it out

heathen: but fine i guess you meanie head >:(

heathen: *chugs respealkdj,fhadslkjf

sansundertale: wtf????

heathen: i sPILLED IT aLL oVErf mY fAcE HOLF

cinnabinna: akd;jhfanlskdjfh

whenlifegivesyoulimes: should’ve labeled it “that gay shit”

sansundertale: i sPAT OUT MY DRINK AAAAAA

heathen: WHO’S PLAYING MINECRAFT ON MY MIND I SPILLED IT BC OF YOU

mememachine: B)

minecraftyoutuber: B)

heathen: >:0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini chapter while i work on a very special chapter ;)))))


	7. everyone is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heathen: marvel: infinity war is the most ambitious crossover in history
> 
> heathen: me:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izukuwu: midoriya  
urcavity: uraraka  
Todoroki/Hand Crusher: todoroki  
Iida Tenya: iida  
explodomurderking: bakugou  
pikachu: kaminari  
ojiro: ojiro  
octoman: shoji  
sugar daddy: satou  
animal whisperer: kouda  
pepe: tsuyu  
3D printer: yaoyorozu  
airpods: jirou  
invisalign: hagakure  
bird: tokoyami  
knuckles: kirishima  
why so sero-ous: sero  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* aoyama *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧: aoyama  
acid trip: mina

_izukuwu joined peppa pig rp server_

heathen: marvel: infinity war is the most ambitious crossover in history

heathen: me:

izukuwu: sksksksk

izukuwu: mind if i add the rest of class 1-gay?

heathen: oh yeah yeah B)

izukuwu: haha nice

_izukuwu invited urcavity, Hand Crusher, Iida Tenya, explodomurderking, pikachu, ojiro, octoman, sugar daddy, animal whisperer, pepe, 3D printer, airpods, invisalign, bird, knuckles, why so sero-ous, ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* aoyama *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧, acid trip to peppa pig rp server_

explodomurderking: what. the hell.

explodomurderking: is this?

Mod Blodochmatfärgärroliga: it’s a crossover chapter because author-chan is obsessed with you guys and calls you ‘her children’ or some shit like that

explodomurderking: 

izukuwu: 

heathen:   
Mod Blodochmatfärgärroliga: i mean, it’s a funny haha interdimensional chat room oooo spooky

Mod Blodochmatfärgärroliga: haha that’s what i meant

pikachu: go off i guess lol

_heathen changed pikachu’s name to pikeachu_

pikeachu: but y??? tho???

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: don’t ask

acid trip: sksksk dude

acid trip: you got a reason for your username?

mememachine: he plays minecraft

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: no i don’t

mememachine: _pikeachu: it’s my day off so i’m going to go play minecraft_

_pikeachu: later nerds_

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: filthy dirty lies

airpods: idk man seems legit

mememachine: he also has a fortnite livestreaming channel

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: fILTHY DIRTY LIES

acid trip: WHAT’S IT CALLED I WANNA SUB

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: SPEAK A WORD AND YOU DIE BY MY BLADE PAUL

mememachine: nah not going to tell

mememachine: it’s better to use it as blackmail ;3c

minecraftfortniteyoutuber: i’m divorcing u

mememachine: gotta find the receipt first

knuckles: that’s gey

explodomurderking: says the person who’s hero costume has SLEEVES WITHOUT A SHIRT

mememachine: wait what-

knuckles: SAID THE PERSON WHO-

explodomurderking: FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU DIE BY MY BLADE

knuckles: SHUT UP EXPLODING RYUJI

explodomurderking: RYUJI WOULD TREAT ME BETTER THAN YOU DO

_justshapesandbinches joined peppa pig rp server_

justshapesandbinches: ladies ladies you’re both beautiful

explodomurderking: SHUT UP UR NOT EVEN A CANON CHARACTER

justshapesandbinches: wow r00d

_justshapesandbinches left peppa pig rp server_

heathen: what the actual hell just happened

3D printer: it seems like this interdimensional chat room is distorting the rules of reality

3D printer: normally we wouldn’t be able to contact each other at all

3D printer: but since we do have contact it’s bending time and space and allowing all sorts of other people to join

3D printer: even without having an invite link

sansundertale: does that mean sans undertale could theoretically join our chat room?

_urbonedkid joined peppa pig rp server_

urbonedkid: yuh

_urbonedkid left peppa pig rp server_

sansundertale: 

sansundertale: i’m going to go rethink my life choices

whenlifegivesyoulimes: skskks babe

_PastelLeader joined peppa pig rp server_

PastelLeader: What the ever loving hell? Who are all of these people?

explodomurderking: i could say the same to you

explodomuderking: what are you, some kind of twink?

heathen: that’s exactly what he is nice guess bakubabe

explodomurderking: don’t call me that

knuckles: but bakubabe

explodomurderking: what babe? spit it out

knuckles: the only thing being spit out is my

_explodomurderking left peppa pig rp server_

pikeachu: oh my fcking god he fcking ded

knuckles: :’(

knuckles: can i invite him back?

3D printer: don’t think so

3D printer: his phone has been lost to the time void, and has returned to normal now that he’s left the chat

3D printer: he can interact with all of our normal chats but not this one

3D printer: sorry knux :(

knuckles: alright

knuckles: at least i’ve got you guys :)

pikeachu: wiat i just realized

heathen: wiat

sansundertale: wiat

whenlifegivesyoulimes: wiat

headhoe: wiat

pikeachu: haha

pikeachu: i just realized that we don’t know u guy’s names

3D printer: idk if we should ask names

3D printer: could implode the universe

heathen: go off i guess

pikeachu: it’s fine we can just call u by usernames

heathen: alrighty then :3

urcavity: no

heathen: OwO

izukuwu: UwU

Iida Tenya: It seems that you two are on the same wavelength

Iida Tenya: For better or for worse

headhoe: _@cinnabinna_ pUT UR FURRY BF DOWN

acid trip: HEATHEN IS A FURRY??!?!?

pikeachu: oh hat

heathen: lIES

heathen: fILTHY DIRTY LIES

cinnabinna: it’s true

heathen: sTOP

cinnabinna: would send u a pic of his fursuit but the universe would probs go boom

knuckles: that’s funny….

izukuwu: i know what ur going to say kiri

izukuwu: dONT

knuckles: because i happen to know…

izukuwu: KNUX IF HE FINDS UR PHONE UR DED

knuckles: a certain angry pomeranian

acid trip: press f for knuxs

pikeachu: f

sansundertale: f

whenlifegivesyoulimes: f

knuckles: EXPLODOMURDERKING IS A FURRY!!!!!

acid trip: akjmhdflkjadfh

pikeachu: gonna cry?

urcavity: adkjfhalkjdh NO

Iida Tenya: Pikachu I know what you are going to say.

Iida Tenya: Please don’t continue that statement.

pikeachu: maybe pee ur paints?

heathen: paints

Mod Blodochmatfärgärroliga: _@pikeachu_ we have the power to ban u

Mod Blodochmatfärgärroliga: don’t test me

pikeachu: maybe????

sansundertale: Stop.

pikeachu: shakj,dfalkdjs

_pikeachu left peppa pig rp server_

knuckles: :)

knuckles: finally sparky died

knuckles: this is explodomurderking btw typing through knux’s phone

acid trip: aww

acid trip: true love at its finest

knuckles: shut

heathen: ah emk my old friend

heathen: good to have you back

knuckles: yeah shut up you extra

_heathen changed knuckles’s name to holyfucklesitsknuckles_

holyfucklesitsknuckles: my bf is DYING what did you DO?!?!

heathen: and i oop

acid trip: sksksksk

holyfucklesitsknuckles: nO

holyfucklesitsknuckles: knux here

holyfucklesitsknuckles: emk is currently screaming into the carpet about vsco girls

holyfucklesitsknuckes: what have you done

heathen: UwU

Iida Tenya: Cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't canon just so u know UwU

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect anything better from me XD


End file.
